Nickolas Ackerson
Nickolas Ackerson is a doctor who specializes in genetic development and cellular rebuilding. He's known for helping Miranda Lawson rebuild John Shepard in Project Lazarus, recreating people who had severe injuries and the top ER doctor in the Midwest of the United Northern United States. He was contacted by the Illusive Man to help train and oversee Miranda for building John Shepard from the ground up. Early in his life, Nickolas was known to be a very steady and calm individual who wanted to save lives but was scared to touch a gun. He found his passion to become a doctor when he helped his sister with a bad cut on her leg. Seeing how he patched her up well, Nickolas found his calling to become a doctor and did everything he could to become one. After graduating from Stanford Medical, he was employed to the Systems Alliance in St. Louis, Missouri. He was contacted by the Illusive Man in 2183 who asked him if it was possible to bring someone back from the dead. With his theory, Nickolas said yes and he showed it to the Illusive Man shortly after the death of John Shepard. He was asked to help train Miranda Lawson on his theory where they spent time together rebuilding John Shepard from nothing and DNA they were able to scrape from his head. Once he was done, he continued to overwatch the development of John and move to Huerta Memorial Hospital where he was able to help regenerate body parts on various individuals who lost them before. During the Reaper War, he was staffed as the head doctor who operated on almost every human who set foot in the hospital and saved over 200 lives in a short span of two months. His work was noted by the Council and later Interstellar Republic where he becomes the Director of the new John Shepard Memorial Hospital on the Citadel. Early Life Nickolas Jameson Ackerson was born on March 11 2150 to Derrick and Killian Ackerson. His father was a electrical engineer and mother was a lawyer. Being raised in a strict household, Nickolas and Hope focused hard on their academics and found little time to socialize with people. Since he was such an academic, Nickolas was bullied a lot through primary school. One bully was named Henrik Sanderson who would often make fun of him for being a nerd and loser. Nickolas got back at him for tutoring his sister in science and math then date her through the rest of primary school. As he went through primary school, Nickolas was the top student in his class and outworked everyone. Once he found his calling to be a doctor, he would spend time down in the emergency rooms with his father's friends and watch them go through their shifts. Nickolas envied their ability to be able to save lives and do everything in their power to keep a life from slipping out of their hands. After doing various jobs around the hospitals, he was able to meet various head doctors and fall in love with the idea of saving lives. He was accepted into Stanford University with a major declared in Biophysics and a minor in biochemistry. He spent most of his university days at the library and was rarely home. During his summer breaks, he would apply for internships at Stanford, Duke and various other university medical facilities to get as much hands on experience as he could. He wanted to become an Emergency Room surgeon and move his way up to cellular rebuilding which interested him the most. After four years of rigorous studying, graduated as the top student in his class and went into Stanford Medical where he would get a doctorate in biophysics. He graduated in the top of his class with a doctorate in Biophysics. He wrote a 50 page paper on how he can regenerate people from a cellular level for his doctorate thesis. He was called insane for thinking such a thing could happen but proved it worked to the staff of Stanford Medical in a closed experiment on a cat who lost its leg. The bone was pure, skin was real and fur was soft. His theory was published and he was recognized across the world for his insane idea. Alliance Career Barnes Jewish Hospital (2176-2180) Emergency Room Surgeon (2176-2178) Right out of university, Nickolas became an emergency room surgeon in St. Louis Missouri. A place that was high in crime and injuries, Nickolas was ready to do whatever was needed to save people from dying. From drunk driving to terrorist attacks, Nickolas was working long shifts and operating on more than two people a day. People noticed his passion to save lives and often found him to be an inspiration for people that came in with hurt loved ones. In 2177, a terrorist detonated a bomb at a large gathering and Nickolas was called in to help with the amount of people coming in. He spent the next 36 hours operating on people non stop trying to save as many as they could. Nurses and other doctors envied his ability to be such a skilled and focused surgeon during a long and treacherous work shift. His work wouldn't go unnoticed and he was given high praise by the governor of Missouri for his work. Head Assistant Emergency Room Surgeon (2178-2180) After his two years as a surgeon, he moved up to Head Assistant where he would assist the head surgeon on various operations and procedures. He was able to apply his cellular regeneration theory to a man who lost his leg in a car accident. His ability to give someone back a leg that was human stunned the patient and their family. His work was noted by Siteman which is the Advanced Medicine Center for Barnes Jewish Hospital. While working as a Emergency Room Surgeon, Nickolas never stopped learning and he worked with various doctors around the room to become a better surgeon and doctor. Talking to various head doctors in the emergency room, he was able to become a more knowledgable doctor on how to handle situations that he wouldn't expect. Siteman Center of Advanced Medicine (2180-2183) Genetic Development and Cellular Regeneration (2180-2183) Moving up to Siteman, Nickolas was able to work on his theory more and perfect the craft that he wrote a paper on four years ago. He published more information about the procedure and sent it across the Galaxy so he could figure out of it could work. His ability to work relentlessly on cellular regeneration caught the attention of various people who contacted him for work. Staying at Siteman, he was able to practice on various test subjects and prove his theory was correct. He didn't want it to go public since he felt it would be wrong for one person to claim it. Nickolas gathered over 100 doctors to help him publish and make it a joint discovery for them to be able to regenerate body parts for humans. Contacted (2183) The Illusive Man took note of Nickolas success and asked him a question if it's possible to bring someone back from the dead. Intrigued by his idea, he was able to revive animals while the Illusive Man watched him. Soon after proving he could, he was recruited by Cerberus to work alongside Miranda Lawson to help bring back a human from the dead. He was given authorized leave to go work for his friends on reviving someone. Cerberus Career Project Lazarus (2183-2185) Teacher (2183) Aboard the Lazarus Research Station, Nickolas worked with Miranda Lawson and Wilson on his theory. He spent absurd hours working with Miranda Lawson on the theory and they were able to make it possible to bring someone back to life. He found himself breaking the laws of science and was excited to try and do something that was never done before in the Galaxy. Rebuilding (2183-2185) When they got John Shepard, all they had was his head and various bone fragments. Nickolas and Miranda went to work on rebuilding John from the ground up. Using dead skin cells, hair fragments and various other cells, the two were able to start the rebuilding of John Shepard. Nickolas often spent his time with Miranda doing calculations on how long it would take and what else they would need to do. Nickolas argued that bones would be better than prosthetics since he wouldn't have a Reaper code uploaded into him to where his cybernetics would kill him. Nickolas was able to convince Miranda and they underwent bone development where they made them twice as strong and far more powerful than any human. Many of John Shepard's abilities are to be thanked by Nickolas. Another issue that came about was the control chip, Miranda wanted a control chip as well as Nickolas. Nickolas expressed that they are working with an unknown brain and the ideas he has stored inside will be unpredictable. He created a temporary control chip for Miranda and implemented it which allowed Miranda to have control over certain functions such as a threat against her or a crew member. The control chip would later self destruct on its own after sixty days of being awake. Miranda could remove it with relative ease and nobody could notice it. Advisor (2185-2186) Nickolas moved to the Citadel and was employed by Huerta Memorial Hospital where he kept an eye on John Shepard and heard progress reports from Miranda Lawson. During his tenure, he was asked to bring Oriana Lawson to the Citadel where she could be safe with him. After the success of the Lazarus Cell, Nickolas was let go by Cerberus and with no long term threats. He's one of the only people to not be hunted by Cerberus. Reaper War Career Huerta Memorial Hospital (2186) Head Doctor (2186) As the Head Doctor of the Memorial Hospital, Nickolas operated on various humans who came through the Hospital. His first patient was Ashley Williams where he was able to reduce brain swelling and save her life. He would go to operate on over 200 patients during the war till the Hospital was overran by Reaper forces. He still worked on patients during the Citadel takeover and various other attacks on the Citadel. His focus to never give up on someone was envied by many of the doctors around him. When the Reapers invaded the Citadel, he escorted Oriana Lawson to an Alliance Frigate where he waited for the end of the Reaper War and went to Earth. Field Hospital 142 Head Doctor (2186-2187) Nickolas went to London where there were the most injured soldiers and civilians. He worked on infants, children, adults, elders and even aliens who came. He was able to repair John Shepard from his damages on the Citadel and rebuild the skin he burned off when falling into the Citadel. Keeping an eye on his work, Nickolas made sure that John was going to be ok and that he would recover safely from the injures he sustained in the Reaper War. Interstellar Republic Career John Shepard Memorial Hospital (2190-2226) Director (2190-2226) As the Director of the new Memorial Hospital on the Citadel, Nickolas would oversee various projects that would happen under his roof. From sterlity cures to cellular rebuilding, Nickolas was able to help projects progress and later become successful where they would be used across the Galaxy. He would remain the Director during two wars and various other conflicts. He helped upload EDI into John Shepard's head, being the first doctor to put an AI inside of someone's head. During the Yahg War, Nickolas was seen scrubbing into surgeries and never giving up on people, showing the same compassion he had as a 26 years of age emergency room doctor. He didn't put himself above other people and wanted to work as hard as he could to save as many lives. After the war, he would oversee cellular restoration and watch people walk for the first time since they lost their legs. During the Targarium War, Nickolas oversaw surgeries and gave advice to various procedures. He would extend his shifts to help people more but didn't do as many surgeries. As the Director, he inspired more doctors that were working under him as an advisor. He lifted people up who lost patients on the operating table and put people in their place who were stroking their ego. Retirement (2226) After 36 years of being a Director and fifty years as a medical doctor, Nickolas retired from the medical community and went back to Earth with his wife where they spend their time together visiting their children and exploring Earth. Nickolas later revealed to John that he was one of the doctors who gave him a second chance at life. Nickolas has published over 100 articles as a medical doctor and became one of the most influential medical doctors to graduate from Stanford Medical. Personality At a young age, Nickolas was an extremely quiet and introvert individual. He kept away from social situations and stuck to his academics. He learned to listen to people and read their emotions, allowing him to pick the right words to say. As he became a doctor, his silence was often a benefit since he when he talked, he knew what he was talking about about and there is no room for error in what he would say. Throughout his life, Nickolas was willing to do things even if they were insane. He dated his bully sister and got her an A in every subject while watching him fail. He proved to people he was right by doing a closed experiment on rebuilding a cat's leg to prove that he was right. He rebuilt a human from the ground up and later gave his wife a sterility cure so she could have children. He was able to do things that other humans would consider stupid or flat out insane. Nickolas was passionate about his work and felt there was never a bad day of being at work. He would spend his times teasing the nurses during slow hours and learning from other doctors while they weren't dealing with patients. Willing to scrub in for each surgery, people took note of how excited he would be to work regardless of how bad the days would get. One thing about being a surgeon that was hard, was losing people. Nickolas took every life he lost, hard. His wife would often have to talk him out of the bathroom or turn off the shower as he stood there fully clothed. He used each death as a learning experience and wanted to make sure that he would never lose another life. Each death taught him something new and how he can't save everyone, he lives for the moments where he sees loved ones reunite and have another chance at life. He found himself becoming a loving individual where he would visit his wife at work for lunches and always making sure she was happy. He wasn't a people pleaser but he always made sure that his family and himself was happy before they would do anything. Acting with unconditional love towards his wife and children, he was often favored to be the best dad which made his wife compete for out loving their children. Personal Life Miranda Lawson Girlfriend (2183-2187) Meeting Miranda at Siteman, he had a hard time talking to her because of how beautiful she was. He later built up the ability to talk with her and later become a great teacher for her. They worked with each other a lot and shared the same passion in science where he fell in love with Miranda in 2184, she dismissed him at first but later felt for him in 2185 and they decided to date. While protecting Oriana, Miranda would visit him in Huerta where would be working or slammed with patients. The brief encounters with her were enough for him to be happy and know she was ok. He was later invited to the Citadel Party but had to reject due to the amount of patients he had to take care of. Miranda visited him before she went off and thanked him for taking care of Oriana while she hunted her father. After the war ended, he was able to reunite with Miranda after a long shift in London. She envied his ability to never give up and asked him to marry her. Surprised by her asking him, he accepted it in 2187 and they began to plan their wedding which would take place in 2188. Nickolas was happy to be marrying a woman who shared the same passions as him. Wife (2188-Present) The two got married in Brisbane, Australia and moved to the Citadel where Miranda became a Chief Mission Planner for the AIS while Nickolas became the Director of John Shepard Memorial Hospital. In 2190, Nickolas proposed a sterility cure for Miranda where they could have their own children. In 2191, they welcomed David and Leliana Ackerson into the Galaxy as twins. Being a father, husband and director, he would split his time more to raise his children and give his wife the rest she needed. In 2226, the two both retired from their positions and moved back to Earth where they could live out their lives together and in peace. Miranda spends her time tending the gardens around their house in Honolulu, Hawaii while Nickolas writes on various medical topics and enjoys the hikes they go on. They stay in touch with their children on a weekly basis and visit them in London and on the Citadel. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Systems Alliance Category:Cerberus Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Interstellar Republic